


A Son for a Son

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dmitry learns Simon's secret, Drugs, Established Relationship, Hospitals, Hurt George, M/M, Mexico 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Dmitry stumbles across Simon's secret as he seeks revenge for Haas replacing his son which results in George getting hurt.
Relationships: Jack Aitken/George Russell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Son for a Son

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So I've had this idea in my mind for a while and I couldn't get rid of it so I just had to write it. I know it is very unrealistic but I do love writing stories where drivers get hurt, in case you hadn't noticed. This is mainly set before and during the Mexican Grand Prix (2021) where Nikita Mazepin will lose his seat after 2021 and his dad seeks revenge. You will need to read more to see what happens but Simon's secret is uncovered (it is written very badly so apologies for that). I plan to have this as a one shot so if anyone wants to see another story with the consequences or anything like that, please let me know!

There were rumours swirling in the paddock that Nikita Mazepin would lose his seat after the 2021 season even though he was contracted for two years which would end in 2022. Nikita was ignoring the rumours and concentrating on his driving. His dad told him to leave everything to him and he would sort it out. 

It wasn’t sorted. 

The rumours continued to escalate to the point that Nikita confronted his father. It was then that Dmitry demanded a meeting with Guenther. 

Guenther was adamant that they couldn’t continue to support Nikita due to his on track and off track antics. Things were too much and Haas had lost sponsors. Some of them made it very clear that they would only consider supporting Haas again if they replaced Nikita. Guenther had to admit that he was concerned about talking to Nikita and Dmitry which was why he had been silent. He had also been talking to lawyers about contacts seeing as they would be cutting short Nikita’s contract.

“You’re just dumping my son, just like that?” Questioned Dmitry, angrily.

Guenther sighed.

“We have no choice, Dmitry. I’m sorry but we’re losing sponsors.” He replied.

“You’ll lose all of your money I’ve invested in this team. I will take it all back.”

Guenther nodded.

“I won’t argue with you on that.”

Dmitry shook his head in disbelief. He tried to argue that Nikita deserved his seat and it wasn’t fair that he would only have one season in F1. There was very little chance of Nikita getting a seat somewhere else. If Guenther was serious about replacing Nikita, the Russian would be without a seat for the 2022 F1 season. 

Guenther called Nikita not long after the race in Austin to tell him that he would be losing his seat. 

An official statement was made by Haas before the Mexican Grand Prix. 

Dmitry had tried to fight for his son and had even called Gene. Nothing worked and it was clear that Gene wasn’t backing down either. Unfortunately, Nikita still had to race with the team for the last couple of races. It meant facing Guenther and Gene as well as Mick.

Guenther wasn’t surprised when he got a phone call from Dmitry’s lawyer not long after the announcement to say that Dmitry would be talking back his money and would take all the sponsors that had been given to Haas once his son left the team.

Dmitry wasn’t all that impressed when he did get his money back. It wasn’t enough. He wanted his son to have a seat. His son was now angry and hurt even though he had to continue driving for Haas. Dmitry wanted someone to pay. Things were going to get personal. Nobody hurt his son and got away with it.

He didn’t dare tell his son that he was plotting. He didn’t want Nikita to get into trouble and he also had to decide on what to do. As he had been given his money back and Haas would lose all of the sponsors he had helped bring to the team, he couldn’t hurt Haas in any other way. Guenther’s family hadn’t been to any races so he couldn’t hurt them even if he wanted to. He had been thinking about Mick because the German was keeping his seat but then again, Haas were at the bottom of the constructors table so Mick was struggling enough with the car as it was. He decided he couldn’t hurt Mick. It wasn’t like his son hated his teammate so he had to think about something else. He wasn’t going to leave the paddock quietly.

Then his moment came.

He was hovering around in the paddock after qualifying on Saturday, quietly cursing as both Nikita and Mick were out of Q1 finishing P19 and P17. He neared the Williams motorhome which was directly beside the motorhome of Haas. It was there that he stumbled across Simon Roberts, the team principal for Williams, who was on his phone. He listened closely and his eyes lit up as he came across some information that would send shockwaves across the paddock if the news were to be made public. He walked away with a smirk on his face as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to make a phone call. Now he had an idea for revenge.

The race in Mexico didn’t pan out so well for Haas. Mick retired halfway through with an engine issue whilst Nikita collided with Nicholas Latifi on lap 20. It meant that Nikita had to drive his car with a lot of damage and as well as that, he was given a time penalty for causing a collision. By the end of the race, Dmitry was fuming. 

After the race had finished, most of the teams began to pack everything. Simon had not long finished chatting with the mechanics in the garage and had left them to pack up whilst he headed back to the motorhome. It wasn’t until he stepped into the motorhome that he sensed that something was wrong. It was quiet, too quiet. There was hardly anyone around. He made his way upstairs to his office and was very surprised to see Dmitry sitting at one of the tables.

“Dmitry?”

The Russian smirked.

“Hello, Mr Roberts.”

Simon frowned.

“What are you doing here”? He asked, suspiciously.

Dmitry chuckled.

“I was just passing by and I thought I would pay a visit.” He said, calmly.

Simon was confused. He had seen Dmitry at a handful of races but had never spoken to the man. He knew who he was but they had never interacted before and Dmitry’s son definitely didn’t drive for Williams. There was no real reason for Dmitry to be there.

“Your boy had a good race today.” Said Dmitry.

Simon swallowed nervously and Dmitry chuckled again.

“You don’t have to hide it from me.”

“Hide what?”

This time Dmitry glared at Simon.

“The fact that George is your son.”

Simon opened his mouth to speak but Dmitry interrupted.

“Don’t even think about denying it. Note to self for the future, don’t have your phone on loudspeaker when you’re talking to your mum. It’s nice to hear her talking about her precious little grandson even when he doesn’t know the truth.”

Simon glared at Dmitry as the Russian smirked.

“It would be a shame if this came out to the public or if George found out.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Warned Simon.

Dmitry sighed.

“You see, Simon. Everyone says that F1 can be very unfair and you know what I find unfair is the way in which Haas have treated my son.”

“You mean him losing his seat.” Said Simon.

“Yes, exactly but you know, he was supposed to have a two year contract and Haas haven’t fulfilled it. It made me angry, so angry because it’s not fair on Nikita. Guenther and Gene wouldn’t back down though and they insisted on replacing him. Nikita is hurt and angry, he’s angry with me as well because I couldn’t do anything but I tried, I did. I’ve taken back all of the money which is rightfully mine and as of next year, Haas will lose sponsors as I’ve told them to withdraw. I’m still not satisfied. My son is hurt and angry and other people deserve to be hurt. Things are personal now, it’s how we must do things. I couldn’t hurt Guenther because his family isn't here and poor Mick has had to put up with the car and everything so I couldn’t hurt him. Then I thought, Williams, they are the closest rival to Haas. Sorry, Simon, you’ve picked the short straw.”

“What are you talking about?” Asked Simon, in disbelief.

“It kind of works too, especially after this race because Nicholas and Nikita crashed which resulted in my son getting a penalty for something that wasn’t his fault!”

Simon took in a deep breath as he tried to hold back his anger.

“If you’ve hurt Nicholas, you will regret it.” Insisted Simon.

Dmitry shook his head.

“Nicholas isn’t the one you should be worried about.” He said, quietly.

“George.”

“No one hurts my son and gets away with it, Simon. Afterall, you would do anything for your son, wouldn’t you?” Asked Dmitry, curiously.

“Where is he?” Asked Simon, angrily.

“He’s been very quiet, I haven’t heard or seen any movement from his room in a while.” Dmitry pointed out.

Simon stormed over in the direction of George’s driver’s room. He opened the door and instantly felt sick when he found George lying on the floor, unconscious. 

“George?”

He crouched down and took George’s pulse. He was unaware of Dmitry walking over to the room as he tried to encourage George to wake up.

“You should know, Simon, that George is a great guy but I had no other options, someone hurt my son and so I had to hurt yours. Maybe if I hadn’t found out about your little secret, none of this would’ve happened.” Said Dmitry, calmly.

Simon glared up at the Russian.

“What have you done?” Asked Simon, impatiently.

“Mexico is notorious for drug lords and drug cartels. If you know who and what you’re looking for, you can easily acquire what you want.” 

The Russian turned and walked away, leaving a furious Simon behind.

“You’ll regret this, Dmitry!”

He turned his attention back to George and pulled out his phone as he called for an ambulance. 

Meanwhile, Jack had been with Will Buxton hosting the post race show for F1TV. He had been busy chatting to Will as he was in no rush to go anywhere as he was staying with George overnight as they were planning on travelling to Brazil in the next few days. Since Jack was the reserve driver was Williams, he was attending as many races as he could. He was approaching the motorhome when he saw Dmitry walking out, chuckling to himself. He frowned and wondered what was going on because why would Dmitry be there? It wasn’t until he stepped into the motorhome, he began to feel a sense of unease. He made his way upstairs and was confused to see that the place was seemingly empty. 

“Hello?” He called out. 

He was not expecting Simon of all people to come out of George’s room. The team principal looked pale and worried and it made Jack feel very concerned.

“Simon, what’s going on?” Asked Jack, worriedly.

“It’s George.”

Jack raced towards George’s room and gasped when he saw the brunette on the floor. He crouched down and rubbed a hand over George’s side.

“George, George? Can you hear me?”

Simon shook his head.

“It’s not use, he won’t wake up.”

Jack glanced up at Simon.

“What happened?”

“Dmitry drugged him.” 

Jack was shocked.

“What?”

“He found out that George is my son and he wanted revenge on someone because Nikita has lost his seat.” Rambled Simon.

“Wait, George is your son?”

Simon nodded.

Before Jack could say anything else, a couple of paramedics arrived. Jack ignored Simon in favour of focusing on George. The brunette was taken out on a stretcher whilst Jack and Simon followed the paramedics as they headed out of the paddock. When they arrived at the ambulance, Jack was about to step into the back to sit beside George.

“I’m going with him.” He insisted.

Simon grabbed his arm.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Jack glared at Simon and pulled his arm from his grip.

“He’s my boyfriend so I’m going with him.”

Simon stared at him with wide eyes and Jack turned away and jumped into the ambulance. The last thing that Simon saw before the doors closed was Jack holding one of George’s hands. The ambulance left the paddock and Simon raced to his car and drove to the hospital.

He found Jack sitting in the waiting room and he cautiously sat down next to him as Jack refused to look at him. They sat in awkward silence for a while until Simon spoke up.

“Do you know how George is?”

“They’re running some tests. One of the nurses said she would come and get me when George was settled.” Replied Jack.

Simon nodded. They sat in silence again until Jack sighed.

“So.”

Simon turned to look at Jack.

“So?”

“George is your son.”

“I don’t think we should be talking about this right now.” Argued Simon.

Jack frowned.

“Dmitry knows, does George even know?”

Simon sighed.

“No.”

Jack scoffed and shook his head. Simon could tell that Jack was angry with him and he could only hope that a nurse would turn up eventually so there wouldn’t be another period of awkward silence. Eventually, a nurse turned up and informed the two men about George’s condition before she offered to take them to George’s room. Jack followed her with Simon following slowly behind him as he felt unwelcome. The nurse stopped outside a room and asked them to wait whilst she got George settled and it wasn’t long before Jack and Simon were left standing in the corridor. Jack stood outside the window, watching the nurse inside the room. Simon came to stand next to him and sighed.

“I knew Alison from university, we were friends. We ended up having a stupid one night stand because things weren’t going so well with Steve. I have a feeling he knows but when Alison told me she was pregnant, I didn’t want kids. I didn’t really want to be a part of his life, I thought things would be better if he was with Alison and Steve. Then he went into racing and it was hard to avoid. When I joined Williams, it complicated matters. Alison got in touch with me and I told her I wouldn’t say anything. He’s a great guy. He has Steve as a father and from what I can tell, he’s a brilliant dad. He doesn’t need me.”

Jack turned to look at Simon.

“You’re his biological father, he deserves to know.”

Simon nodded.

“I know but I’m not sure if I’m ready to tell him and Alison won’t be impressed.”

“You need to say something because George will ask questions and you can’t lie to him and I won’t lie to him.”

Simon stared into the room as George lay on a hospital bed with an oxygen mask over his face as the nurse checked his vitals.

“What did Dmitry do?” Asked Jack.

“He wanted revenge for his son. Nikita has lost his seat and I guess it wasn’t enough for Dmitry to take back all of his money and remove the sponsors from Haas. He said it was personal and I think he wanted to hurt someone and for them to feel the same as he was feeling. He overheard me on the phone to my mum after qualifying yesterday and he probably decided to do something about it there and then. Drugs, he got drugs from someone here in Mexico.”

Jack shook his head.

“I can’t believe he would do something like this.” He said, quietly.

“He is protective of his son. Nikita doesn’t have a seat after this year and he’s hurting a lot. It seems that Dmitry would do anything for him.” Replied Simon.

“You’ll need to tell Alison.”

Simon’s eyes widened as he began to stutter but Jack wasn’t going to back down.

“She deserves to know and you’re the only one who knows about what happened.” Insisted Jack.

Simon nodded. At that moment, the nurse came out of the room and told them that George was finally settled. They thanked her but before Simon could walk into the room, Jack cleared his throat.

“I think you have a call to make.”

Simon raised an eyebrow before he took his phone out of his pocket and headed outside of the hospital to make the call.

Alison was beside herself with worry when Simon told her what had happened. She was also angry that Dmitry found out and was responsible for putting her son in hospital. She was even more angry when Simon said that he would have to tell George the truth. Whilst he didn’t want and wasn’t surprised that Alison didn’t want him to, he knew that Jack would insist that George couldn’t wait until they got home. They would be travelling to Brazil next and they would delay the inevitable if George wasn’t told. Jack was right, George would ask questions about what had happened and Simon had no clue if Dmitry had spoken to George. Alison hung up after they had been arguing about what to do. Simon sighed and decided to call the police to tell them what had happened. When he finished the call, he headed back inside. 

Jack was holding George’s hand when Simon returned to the room. Simon sat down in the seat opposite Jack as they waited for George to wake up. 

“What did Alison say?” Asked Jack, curiously.

Simon rubbed a hand over his face.

“She’s not happy and she’s angry at the suggestion that I say anything to George.”

“We can’t wait until we go back to the UK.” Said Jack, firmly.

Simon nodded in agreement even if he didn’t want to tell George.

“You might want to tell Alison that, she’s not going to listen to me.”

Jack grabbed his phone and sent a couple of messages to Alison. It went back and forth for a while before Jack put his phone back in his pocket. 

“She’s agreed that you can tell him your side of the story but the minute we land at Heathrow, we all have to go and see her.” Said Jack.

Simon was surprised that Alison had agreed that George could be told but he wasn’t looking forward to facing her or Steve. He assumed that he would have to go and see them as well so he could listen to Alison’s side of the story. He knew she wouldn’t lie but he wanted George to hear the full story. 

It was a while before George woke up as he let out a deep breath and his fingers twitched.

“George?”

The brunette let out another deep breath as his eyes flickered.

“I’ll go and get a doctor.” Said Simon.

Jack didn’t see him leave as he was focused on his boyfriend. George opened his eyes and Jack smiled down at him.

“Hey, you’re alright.”

George sighed and pulled the oxygen mask down before he squeezed Jack’s hand.

“What happened?” Asked George, sleepily.

Jack’s smile dropped.

“I think you should be asking Simon that question.” He said, seriously.

George frowned.

“Simon? What?”

Before Jack could reply, Simon walked into the room. He looked between both of the drivers as they looked up at him.

“Simon, what happened?” Asked George.

Simon sighed and sat down. 

“We need to talk.”

George squeezed Jack’s hand again as Simon looked so serious. He was worried and he had no idea what was going on.

“I’ve not been entirely honest with you, George.”

Simon told George everything about the one night stand with Alison, about the pregnancy and the fact that he had only recently taken an interest in George because he was now a young adult and was very much into his racing. He also told George about Dmitry and that he was in hospital because Dmitry had found out about their relationship and had wanted to take revenge on someone. George stared at him in horror, tears in his eyes when Simon told him that Steve wasn’t his biological father but the very person who was also his team principal. 

“No.” Whispered George.

Simon opened his mouth then closed it as a tear fell down George’s face. 

“I’m so sorry.” Apologised Simon.

George turned away from Simon and curled up on his side facing Jack. Simon stood up and walked out of the room as George began to sob. Jack rubbed his thumb over George’s hand and gently stroked his arm. He leaned down to kiss George’s forehead as his boyfriend continued to cry. 

George’s parents had lied to him. He felt hurt and the man who was meant to be his team principal was also his father. He was confused and he didn’t know how to process it. The man he loved and called dad wasn’t related to him by blood. 

Could he trust his parents again?

Would he be able to look at Simon in the eye again?

Simon watched the scene in front of him from outside the room. He had caused this. He should’ve told George before. This was his fault. George was in the hospital because of him. He didn’t know if George would ever trust him again. How would they manage at the next couple of races? Simon didn’t know.


End file.
